Dark Excalibur
Dark Excalibur sometimes known as the "Lost" or "Stray" Excalibur is the Holy-Demonic counterpart of Excalibur that was thrown into the lake by the original Morgan Le Fay "never to be found again". Summary The sword that is on par with the original Excalibur before it was broken into pieces said to be known as the "Forbidden Excalibur". The sword was infused with the souls of those inflicted with pain and torment along with the Original Satan's power. The sword was the weapon used by the Original Satan in the first Great War. The sword was said to be stolen by the original Morgan Le Fay who placed a curse on the sword and tossed into a lake of ice so the sword couldn't be used for evil or malicious purposes. Appearance The form of this sword is a giant great sword with a gold hilt and a long red handle. Due to the curse placed on the sword it causes a "Curse Mark" to appear on the user's body and if the user doesn't have enough power to completely control the sword it can cause them to go mad with power. The wielder has to say a special chant in order to summon the sword. "Great sword of Dark and Light, please hear my cry. IOC-049-CursedSealoftheForbiddenSpell.png|After Reciting the Chant the sword will come out of this sigil sealing_the_curse_mark_by_tomatouchiha.jpg|First form of the curse tumblr_m823fvUFI21rsavnco1_500.gif|Second Part of the Curse as it begins to consume the wielder's body Cursed_Seal_Chakra.png|Final Stage of the Curse as it changes the wielder's body causing them to go mad with power '' I Summon thyself from lake of ice to bring me victory in this fight. ''Envelop the Heavens with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. '' ''Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. '' ''Appear in this Forbidden Realm as I call out your name, Dark Excalibur!" Abilities Immense Destruction: '''The Dark Excalibur has the ability to unleash pure, destructive waves of power on par with Savage_Fulcrum.gif|Immense Freezing tumblr_mc10w3H0GO1r2n1quo1_500.gif|Immense Burning eternalCore_DualSwords.png|Dual Sword Mode the Caliburn. '''Immense Freezing or Immense Flames: Due to being a bridge between both the polar opposites (Heaven and Hell) the sword is capable of unleashing blasts that could either freeze their opponents or incinerate them with flames. Dragon Killing Properties: '''Due to being sealed with dragon's blood the sword is capable of killing dragons with immense ease. '''Devil and Angel Killing Properties: Due to being infused with both holy and demonic energy the sword is capable of slaying devils and angels with ease. If the sword manages to cut a angel or devil to the point where they start to bleed the holy-demonic poison sealed in the cursed blade will weaken them. '''Dual Mode: '''The Dark Excalibur has the ability to split into two different swords. One is a holy sword with fire abilities and the second one is a demon sword with ice abilities. Trivia Due to the way the chant speaking to the sword as if it is a living object some devils believe their to be something trapped inside the sword which is why some can go mad from using the sword. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Items